


The Boyfriend Tag

by jessfr33r



Series: The Boyfriend Tag [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriend Tag, Boys In Love, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfr33r/pseuds/jessfr33r
Summary: The Boyfriend Tag.





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story. All errors are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the characters. I do not own.

Alec sits on his bed making sure the camera is on him, with the right lighting. “Hello, Archers! Today I am doing the highly requested Boyfriend Tag. As you can see he is not here yet, he has popped to the shop to get some cookies for us.”

Alec squints at the camera, and stands to adjust the light setting as Magnus walks through the door.

“Babe, are you ready?” Alec askes, glancing towards the door.

“For what?”

“The Boyfriend Tag.”

“Darling, I didn’t realize we were filming it now. I’m not camera ready.”

Alec, still looking at the door. “Babe, you look perfect as you are. There is no need to get camera-ready.”

“Thank you, darling, but I do not look like myself, and want to look my best for the camera.”

“I’ll just talk to the camera about you, while you perfect your already perfect look.”

Alec turns back to the camera. “He looks perfect already. While we wait for him, I’ll tell you a little about us as a couple.”

“Don’t you go giving away trade secrets.”

“Of course, not babe, I was only going to tell them how cute we are as a couple.”

“Tell them about my fabulous self.”

“Such a drama queen,” Alec mutters to himself. “You ready yet?”

“Nearly.”

“Wait outside. I’ll introduce you first.”

“Alright then guys, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend. You can come in now.”

“About time!”

“Why don’t you tell everyone who you are”

“Right, I’m Magnus, this one’s better half,” he says while pointing to Alec.

“You are not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“We make each other better.”

“So, as we’ve established, this is Magnus, my very glittery boyfriend.”

Magnus gives Alec a kiss which he melts into and quickly becomes heated. “I thought we were doing the boyfriend tag, not giving your viewers a show.”

“Right, so first question. Where/when did we meet?”

“Well, we met at college, NYU baby. You were working in the campus library, and I was having trouble finding a book. I saw you from across the room, looking gorgeous, and knew I had to talk to you.”

Alec looks at Magnus lovingly, “If I remember correctly, you were looking for a book on fashion history, a topic I know nothing about.”

“It’s okay babe, I still like you even though you are not as fashionable as I am.”

“Magnus, you…”

“I love you”

“I love you too,”

“Next question. When did you meet my parents?”

Magnus puts his thinking face on. “I’ve never been introduced to your parents as your boyfriend.” Magnus looks straight at the camera. “His parents are homophobic, and do not accept he is gay. I believe it was Thanksgiving 3 years ago, just after we started dating, as your friend.” Magnus looks to Alec for confirmation.

“Yeah, I told my parents I had a friend who was alone for Thanksgiving, and they invited Magnus as well.”

“I believe it was the first time I met your siblings as well.”

“We told them the truth though. They are our biggest supporters. Izzy even gave us the ship name Malec, whatever that means.” Alec looks at Magnus confused, playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

“It means she ship us together. She believes in us as a couple. Magnus plus Alec equals Malec.”

“Why didn’t she say that in the first place.”

* * *

“Last question. What are our favorite colors?”

“That’s easy. Mine is glitter and yours is black, which isn’t even a color, it’s a shade.”

“And glitter isn’t a color, it’s just sparkles.”

“Exactly, I love all colors so how can you expect me to choose my favorite. Glitter is a good compromise.”

Alec turns to look directly at the camera. “Alright Archers, thank you for watching, I hope you’ve learned something about us today.”

“I definitely have” Magnus says winking at the camera.

“Does everything with you have to be sexual?”

“You know me Alexander, I am a natural flirt, making sexual innuendoes at every opportunity.”

“As always, please like and subscribe, and leave your thoughts down below. Until next time.”

Alec stands to turn the camera off, Magnus slapping his ass as he does. “Magnus!”

“What!” Magnus looks at Alec innocently.

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
